Accidents Happen
by AHigherOctave
Summary: Things like this weren't supposed to happen to them. They were supposed to happen to Miley, she was the drama queen.
1. Accidental Makeout

She couldn't breathe right. That seemed to be the only somewhat accurate way to describe what was happening to Lilly Truscott. Something else was happening too, she just wasn't sure what since this was definitely, positively, absolutely something that had happened to her before.

It wasn't something that happened to them period.

It was the sort of thing that might happen with Miley, because he life needed to be dramatic. They were okay with their simple life of PB&J sandwiches and semi-corny movie nights. If they needed drama, she could beat on him a little and he would whine. Or they'd go hang out with Miley. Why wasn't she with Miley again?

"Lilly," He tried to put a reassuring hand on her arm and she jumped half a mile. The memory of him without those board shorts on was to fresh for touching. And nothing, not even her dorky best friend Oliver Oken could help that…Actually, he might have helped a little if he had put a shirt on too. His chest was starting to get to her. When between now and the last time she'd seen him without a shirt had changed? When did he grow muscles? For that matter, when did he get a happy trail?

"I think…I need to…floss." She turned around and went to bolt. Unfortunately, she did so right into his bedroom door. "Ow…" He was standing over her, shirtless and all sweaty from the heat. Why did Malibu have to be so hot all the time? Why couldn't it be more like New England where in February there would most definitely not be a line of sweat trickling slowly down the boys chest and making her eyes look and making her not breathe when her brain was telling her to throw the shirt next to her at him?

"Are you okay?" He asked, taking her hand to pull her up and sending such a blast of… weird, crazy feelings through her she let go and hit her head against his carper. "Lilly," He said tenderly, making her heart beat like crazy.

"I-I," She stuttered, looking at those gorgeous chocolate eyes, the matching hair. It looked so soft. She really shouldn't touch it, she thought as he kneeled next to her. When she did it was really soft though, and nice, warm.

"L-Lilly?" He stammered, looking at her in total confusion.

"Hi," She murmured, like an idiot.

"You must've hit your head really hard," Except all she heard was the word hard for some reason. And her eyes went down to his pants. It took her a minute to realize she was staring at his crotch, and when she looked up to his face again he was scarlet cheeked. "W-what's going on?" He asked, now sitting next to her on the floor. "Are you mad at me? Is that why you aren't talking? You know-"

"Shut up," She snapped, and then she pulled him toward her with that nice soft hair. It was even better now that she had both hands in it. Not quite as good as his amazingly soft lips though.

He climbed on top of her willingly and his own hands found their places, one on the small of her back, another tucked under her shoulder trying to pull him closer to her. She couldn't believe they hadn't tried this before. Why hadn't they tried this before? Was it because of Joanie?

Or maybe it was because she hadn't walked in on him changing since they were two? And they'd been best friends that long and they didn't want to ruin it? Mmm…something like that.

Lilly couldn't remember any of this though as Oliver peeled off her shirt. She just remembered that she hadn't felt this before, and she wanted more…more…She wanted his skin against hers and-

"Stop! Stop!" Oliver's mother was standing in the doorway, hands over her eyes. Lilly and Oliver stared at her for a second, then at each other, then back at her, and suddenly they were apart and feeling around for their shirts and not looking each other or Mrs. Oken in the eye. "What were you two doing?" She turned to Oliver, "Do you even have protection?"

Oliver turned bright red again, "We weren't…I wasn't…It's not…" He continued to half stumble across explanations. Lilly was pretty sure they were though, and that it was exactly what it looked like and if Oliver's mother hadn't walked in they would have needed a condom. Oh god, she was such a whore.

"I'm sorry," She mumbled, biting her lip to hold back tears. "I'll leave." So she turned and ran out the now open door without anything hitting her in the face…or vice versa.

**AN: **Not sure if this is a one-shot or a work in progress. It basically depends on my mood later. Tell me what you think. I'm thinking about popsicles for some reason, and sort of wanting to make it dirtier which is unlike me.


	2. Accidental Exclamations

Chapter 2-Accidental Exclamations

There was no doubt in Lilly's mind, the best thing she could do right now was forget about Oliver. And she was trying her hardest, she really was. They're recent exploits were making it more than challenging now…very difficult…down right impossible… Usually it would have been hard not to talk to him, as it was on the very few occasions they got into fights that lasted more than five minutes. And if someone's name enters your mind every five minutes or less when you've never kissed them, any idiot could tell you the number wouldn't go down after you'd put your tongue down their throat…any doughnut. Urgh…this was like Rico trying to be nice, it would never happen might as well give up. Especially on this most unholy of days.

What day might you ask? St. Patrick's Day? Nope, Lilly was half-Irish. She loved decking herself out in green and picking out matching temporary tattoos of shamrocks for her, Miley, and Oliver to adorn. Christmas? Admittedly, she would have had to talk to Oliver then, she couldn't just not give him a Christmas present after all of thirteen years. No, today was Valentine's day. The day where all idiots who are in love, or just adored by someone, bask in the triumph that they are not alone in the world. And those who are alone just feel…well, more alone. Especially if they aren't talking to their best friend who isn't the worst offender of the other category.

Miley sure wasn't making it any easier. What with her head to toe pink (how very original) and her oodles of Valentine's and admirers. And since Lilly wasn't talking to Oliver she had to sit there while Miley pulled out the fresh set of Valentine's out of her locker between classes and hear things like, "Leslie Jacob sent me another one, boy does he want a piece of this ass again, not that I blame him" or "Ooo…another secret admirer, that makes sixteen. Unless of course, one of them is sending me multiple things. Well, he should know that being overeager will count against him…unless he's really hot." And this was just before she got home to the Hannah stash that would be awaiting her in the living room. Lilly didn't even want to think about what that'd be like as she leaned against her shut locker.

"Miley, dude," Todd came over to her friend. Oh great, another boy sucked in by the oh-so-gorgeousness of Miley Stewart, and Todd had been crushing on her last year! "Oliver wants to know if Lilly…" He trailed off as he saw the blond girl looking at him, frown line mid-forehead. "Would be interested in being my date to the dance tonight?" He smiled at her.

"Sorry, Todd, I'm going home to drown my sorrows in a box of Oreos and a Tivoed Bones marathon," Lilly smirked, at least he hadn't gone over to the Dark Side. Not that she thought that Miley was like Darth Vader. She cracked a smile at Toff, "Hey, remember that Darth Vader chip Oliver and I-" She stopped herself. "Nevermind."

"Dude, you guys are, like, pathetic without each other," Todd shook his head, walking off to the vending machines down the hallway where Oliver was standing.

Miley sighed, looking after him before turning to her friend, "I hate to say it, but the moron does have a point." Lilly just frowned, she knew. "What are you guys fighting about again?"

She waved her off, "It's not important," She said as casually as possible. When, in all reality, it was too important to tell Miley without her hyperventilating.

"Uh-huh, then how come whenever one of you says that I feel like it is?" Miley asked, and Lilly shrugged, starting to walk towards her history class.

*A*C*C*I*D*E*N*T*S*

Except apparently AP US wasn't really a good place for avoidance. Considering Oliver was one of the only twelve people in the classroom, which just so happened meant that since Miley wasn't he was alphabetically in front of her. And Mrs. St. Claire wasn't nice like Mr. Corelli had been, so she never let them switch seats. So since it was double period, she just got to sit and look at the back of Oliver's head for 80 straight minutes. Which meant thinking about how much trouble his stupid soft-looking, overly cared for hair had gotten her into. Which meant thinking about kissing him. Without his shirt off, and then the memory of him naked came back. See, she really wasn't perverted, it was just that the universe was out to get her.

As if seemingly getting this signal, Mrs. St. Claire started talking about the sexual revolution of the twenties. And instead of writing _Stigma attached to sex is lessened_ like was on the board, her notes somehow ended up having _Stigma attached to sex with Oliver is lessened_ instead. She choked reading this as she checked them, and then had a coughing fit which caused Oliver to squirm uncomfortably in his seat.

The teacher looked back at them reprovingly, as if there was no difference between this and their usual giggle fits before turning back to the whiteboard to write something about birth control. Which led Lilly to again think of Oliver's mother walking in on them and groan. "Is there something the matter, Lillian?" Lilly cringed involuntarily at the use of her full name.

"Nothing," She mumbled, looking down at her paper. She still hadn't erased that line about Oliver. Oops.

"Excuse me?" Mrs. St. Claire narrowed her eyes.

"I said nothing," Lilly said, unintentionally shortly. Did she really have to make the worst day of her year more horrible?"

"Mrs. Truscott, there is no need to be rude about it," Mrs. St. Claire snapped as she walked over to Lilly's desk, causing everyone to stop writing and stare between the two.

"I wasn't being rude," Lilly stated, leaning her head in her palm, her elbow resting on her notes.

"Let me see your notebook," Shit. She hadn't meant to look like she was hiding anything, she was just tired. She hadn't been sleeping very well since the ordeal. Her dreams had been keeping her wide awake at night.

"It's mine," Lilly whispered, blushing.

"Ms. Truscott, now." She hissed, holding her hand out. Lilly begrudgingly held it out to her. The teacher scanned it for a moment before turning a faint pink, "I see, perhaps you belong in the principal's office if you're going to write that kind of garbage." Lilly picked up her backpack grudgingly and glared at her bleach blond, overly manicured teacher.

Her hand was on the doorknob when she heard another voice, "That's not fair," And she immediately recognized it as Oliver's. She whipped around to see him standing up next to his seat, toe-to-toe with the dragon lady.

"Mr. Oken, it is perfectly fair and unless you want to join your girlfriend I suggest you sit down in that seat and hold your tongue," She was practically screaming now.

"I'm not his girlfriend," Lilly said weakly, still standing with her hand on the knob.

Mrs. St. Claire raised an eyebrow, "Oh." Lilly bit her lip to keep from crying. She couldn't believe her teacher was insinuating she was a whore.

"Fuck off!" Oliver yelled, causing the whole class, except St. Sarah to gasp. "Just because your beer guzzling loser of a husband forgot to pick up the cheapest, half-alive bouquet of flowers the supermarket had to offer doesn't mean you can take it out on Lilly." It was not secret that Mrs. St. Claire had married the town drunk or that he routinely cheated on her with bar skanks.

"Get out!" She said after a moment, pointing to the door. "Both of you! And don't come back!" Oliver seemed to take this fairly well, flipping her the finger before storming up to the door, and slamming it open, leaving Lilly to follow him out shakily.

"I don't know how that fucking dumb ass ever managed to make it through college," He grumbled, stomping towards Principal Meyer's office.

"Clearly being an idiot is a prerequisite for teaching an AP class," Lilly offered quietly.

"Maybe, and maybe she'll be so mad we'll get put into Mr. Corelli's fifth period class," Oliver smirked, but it faded just as soon. "What'd you write anyways?"

Lilly blushed, looking at her Converse clad feet, "Nothing worth getting kicked out over." And so they were silent again, while they walked, while they waited for the principle, and while he told them about their community service and did indeed switch their class. She could have sworn she saw him smiling at them as they left though, apparently they weren't the only ones who didn't like Mrs. St. Claire.

She was just about to walk down the hallway towards Creative Writing when she heard Oliver's muffled voice, "Happy Valentine's Day, Lils."

She turned around, to see him looking sheepish, "Back at you," She smiled tentatively. He nodded, and started walking in the opposite direction. She knew he had lunch, and that was a really long way to take to the café, he'd probably miss the meatball subs if he went that way and get stuck with tuna surprise. And she couldn't live with a guilt-free conscious if she willing let him eat tuna surprise, could she? "Hey Oliver?" He looked back at her. "Wanna have lunch sometime or something?" She felt a smile creep onto her face accidentally.

"Hmm," He grinned, "I seem to be free…well now."

"Well, isn't that convenient."

**AN: **I know V-Day is long past. It just came out. Sadly, no one has ever got sent to the principal's over me, not even me. We can't all have a night in shining armor though, can we? Some of us need to fend for ourselves. I think Lilly usually would have, but I think we can agree the teacher was being a supreme bitch, hm?


	3. Accidental Shirt Loss

Chapter 3-Accidental Shirt Loss

"Lilly, I need your help," Miley whispered, as she came to stand next to her locker, looking extremely stressed.

"Miley, a C- is not that bad," She rolled her eyes, shoving a navy binder into her locker and pulling out her orange one for Advanced Algebra. "If you're so worried about it, just ask Sarah to tutor you. She's AP in Chemistry."

She shook her head, her eyes growing big and sad, "Please don't hate me," She pleaded, her voice trembling.

"I could never hate you," Lilly looked at her sympathetically, "That's crazy, what's wrong?"

"I…I…" Miley started. "I had-"

"Guess what!" Oliver popped up just then, looking excited.

"Hold on, moron, Miley needs to tell me something," She hissed, turning towards her friend.

"Never mind," The brunette smiled shakily, still looking extremely upset despite the fake pep. "I'm late for English." And with that she swerved on her heel and sped down the hallway.

"What's with her?" Oliver asked, scrunching his forehead as they stared after her.

"I don't know, she just got a C-," Lilly shrugged, although she was almost positive that wasn't the case.

"Her and her stupid grades." He shook his head, and then broke out into a grin again. "Rico gave me Jackson's old job," Lilly scoffed, looking over at him from her books. And something caught her eyes, and it wasn't the usual bed head she stopped to tease him about. He looked good. Like, insanely good. He had on a pair of jeans which were actually belted where they were supposed to be for once, and a black, white, and red Boys Like Girls hoodie over a wife-beater. And it was unzipped, and boy did they make those shirts thin now. She could see his chest muscles right through it, and she remembered all too clearly how they felt under her hands. So firm, but nice and soft at the same time…oh.

She blushed, "Um, I'm gonna be late for gym, let's go." Great, now she got to spend her time minutes changing thinking about him naked in the next room. Actually, it wasn't a particularly bad image, but that was bad. Wasn't it?

*A*C*C*I*D*E*N*T*S*

Lilly had no trouble avoiding the mental image of Oliver Oken in his birthday suit as she changed. She had no trouble avoiding it while they played volleyball in gym and she had to watch sweat bead down his forehead until he wiped it off. She didn't have any trouble at all, until an hour after class and school had ended.

She had been sitting in the grass on the football field with Todd, Oliver, and Cooper. They'd just been drinking Gatorade and joking around. Todd and Oliver had been talking about some disgusting Youtube video while Cooper had tried to explain to her why she should waste her time watching American Idol. Then Cooper had called Jackson to tell him he didn't need a ride, and he'd come. And then Miley'd called Lilly wanting her to come to the mall, and she'd found her way over. And then Sarah had followed Jackson and there they all were sitting in the middle of the field.

One of the boys found a soggy Nerf ball in the grass. And someone tossed it at Oliver's head. Oliver had been mad about the guck getting in his perfect hair and tackled Jackson, who hadn't actually thrown it. Which somehow ended up in Todd getting jumped on by Cooper, and then they were all playing football.

The problem started when Lilly and Sarah had decided they wanted to play. Jackson, in an attempt to get rid of Sarah, had declared that the "squaws" couldn't play unless they were skins. It had worked, Sarah had decided to sit on the sidelines and be a cheerleader with Miley.

Lilly had to go and open her big mouth, "Okay, pig, maybe if you take your shirt off, she'll take her shirt off."

Jackson had raised his eyebrows at Lilly and then turned to Sarah, who was blushing, "Oh really?" He asked, waggling them. He pulled his shirt, emblazoned with the Rico logo on it, over his head. And stared challengingly at the girl.

Sarah had continued looking flustered for a moment, but had then jumped up and pulled her own shirt over her head, revealing a plain white bra. The boys had whooped and cheered as she turned bright red. And Lilly had rolled her eyes, "Can we _please_ just play football now?"

Jackson had grinned, "Shirt off, game on."

Lilly had blinked, and it took everything in her not to look at Oliver's face for his reaction to Jackson's comment. She struggled to breathe regularly for a second but then her brain woke up again and she retorted, "Uh, no, I don't think so, Stewart. Your shirt is already off."

"Exactly, and yours isn't," He smirked sleazily, "Take it off, Truscott!"

"That depends, who are you trading me for?" She smiled smugly, crossing her arms over her chest to keep him from staring at it the way he was leering at Sarah's.

"Todd," Jackson said, turning to motion to him.

Todd began to unbutton his polo and Lilly cringed, "Keep it on, Spring. I've been surfing with you once, that was enough." Todd bit his lip and looked away, it was no secret he had an unrequited crush on Lilly.

"I'll do it," Cooper volunteered, looking embarrassed to his credit.

Lilly was going to accept this offer, as not to insult the boy but then Miley had cut in with her stupid Southern accent, "Aw, come on, I've had breakfast with him in just a pair of boxers before, it's nothing to see," Cooper looked at Miley like she was a fallen angel and she smiled back before glancing at Lilly and smirking. "Give her Oliver."

She felt her whole body seize up, and her cheeks go scarlet. She darted her eyes to the left, but she was met by Sarah, staring at her pleadingly. She sighed, it was only fair she attempt to do it since Saint Sarah of all people had taken it off in front of the guy she liked. She peered over at Oliver, only to find him staring at her expectantly, "Oliver won't do it," She said as loudly as she could muster.

The boys all stared at him. Lilly suddenly realized that while both Miley and Sarah had seen her in her bikini, Oliver was the only boy she'd ever felt comfortable enough around to go swimming without a t-shirt on over one. She gulped, and willed him to say anything the least bit helpful to her. Instead, he walked over and towered over her threateningly, as if to say 'In your face!' before smirking and thrusting his wife beater off and onto the sidelines in one swift motion.

Lilly licked her lips before she consciously realized what she was doing, and then she internally kicked herself. She grinned, despite her nervousness. And cursed that she'd chosen today of all days to wear a black t-shirt and, therefore, a black bra. None-the-less, she wriggled out of her shirt and tossed it even further than Oliver's, sending it over the nearby tennis courts chain-link fence of a wall.

She raised her eyebrows at his stunned face which was staring directly at her chest, "Take a picture, it'll last longer." She turned to Miley, simply to keep her sanity. "Alright Little Miss Instigator, your turn."

Miley's eyes went wide, and he smug smile dropped off her face. "Oh I don't like football."

"So what?" Lilly shrugged, "I bet the boys will even give you a two for one deal on Todd and Coop to get the beautiful Miley Stewart out of her blouse," She laughed, turning to them. "What do you say gents?"

"Hellz yeah!" Cooper shouted, whipping his off. Todd looked slightly more shocked but pulled his off too after a second.

"I'm not playing," Miley crossed her arms huffily. God, Lilly couldn't believe her best friend was being such a brat after making her so uncomfortable.

Jackson looked at the three shirtless guys on field, two of whom were staring intently at his little sister and seemed to have a change of heart about all skins football. "You don't even have to take your shirt off, sis," He offered gently. "And you can be on my team. I'll even pick you first."

Miley still didn't budge from her seat on the bleachers, "Miley," Lilly glared at her, "Get your ass up right now or get it off the field."

She looked up at the blond in front of her and then pulled her backpack over her shoulder, "Fine, get your boy to drive you home then," She hissed, sending a hateful glance Oliver's way before storming off. Lilly felt the color flood to her face. Sure, Miley hadn't meant it that way. And sure, she definitely didn't know, but that didn't make her heart beat any slower. And it definitely didn't make it any easier to feel Oliver's chest hot up against her back as he tried to wrestle the Nerf ball away from her for the next hour. She could feel her sweat mixing with his as she jumped on his back in the last play attempting to tackle him but instead sending a cold chill down her spine and losing her hold, falling on her butt seconds later.

She'd begun hiking across the grass towards the parking lot she usually parked in when it was her turn to drive Miley afterwards but was startled by his voice, "Uh, Lils…" And then she remembered, she had to sit next to him all the god damn way home. So she trudged back, careful not to look at him, and found her way to the passenger seat of his Jeep.

*H*A*P*P*E*N*

Oliver didn't have many rules about his car. You could eat greasy food in it and then leave the leftover trash there for him to pick up, you didn't have to buckle your seatbelt, you could sit with your feet dangling in the sunroof if he was going slow enough in traffic, you just couldn't touch his radio. This was the thing that pissed him off the most, and the thing Miley did the most while in his car. She was forever finding a pop station that was playing Hannah or trying to talk him into letting her bring stupid girly mix CDs that consisted of cheesy songs like "Hero" by Enrique Iglesias and "I'll Be" by Edwin McCain. Oliver always changed it back, or threatened to chuck the disc out the window or, on rare occasions when he was especially ticked off to begin with, to drop Miley on the side of the road.

Miley's response to this was always the same. She pouted, slumping down in her seat, and claimed that apparently rules didn't apply to Lilly. And Oliver was always quiet, because if Lilly had chosen the same "girly crap" (and sometimes she did want to listen to a Hannah song or Kelly Clarkson) he would have let her listen.

Usually this didn't bug Lilly but today it did. She was sitting with her flip-flop clad feet up on the dashboard, her shirt back on, and flipping through the stations when she landed on Taylor Swift's "Crazier." It was mid song and she closed her eyes to listen.

_Every sky was your own kind of blue,  
And I wanted to know how that would feel,  
And you made it so real…  
__You showed me something that I couldn't see,  
You opened my eyes and you made me believe…_

She heard Oliver snort, and she opened one eye to glare but he was faced toward the road so she continued in her state of easy listening.

_You lift my feet off the ground,  
You spin me around,  
You make me crazier…crazier…  
Feels like I'm falling and I…  
I'm lost in your eyes,_

And then she was sure she heard it, that annoyed scoff that came out when his mother wanted him to clean his room or Miley used him as a test subject for the various shades of nail polish she was considering wearing on her latest date.

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier,_

"What?" Lilly snapped, hoping he would jump. If he would jump and be afraid of her everything would be a little closer to normal. She could throw one of her flip-flops at his head and he could hold it ransom until she apologized.

_Baby you showed me what living is for,  
I don't want to hide anymore…_

"It's just, how can you like this song? When has anyone ever done that for you? Made you feel that way," He shook his head, not taking his eyes off the road. "Was it Matt? Or Lucas?" He laughed.

_You lift my feet off the ground,  
You spin me around,  
You make me crazier, crazier…_

"Just because I haven't felt that way doesn't mean I don't want to," She whispered, feeling the air in her chest weighing heavily down on her. "Why am I allowed to change your radio but Miley's not?" She retorted, staring at him intently.

"Because," He said nonchalantly, still not looking at her as he pulled into his driveway.

_Feels like I'm falling and I…  
__I'm lost in your eyes,  
__You make me crazier, crazier, crazier…  
Crazier,  
Crazier…_

"No seriously, we're both two moody teenage girls that would rather listen to pop crap then whiny emo music, why is it okay if it's me?" Lilly persisted. _Look at me_, She mentally willed him, as he stared at the garage door as "Let It Be" by Paul McCartney filled the speakers. _Oliver Oken, you look at me right now._

When he did, she half-jumped against the window it scared her so much. "That's why," He hissed, shooting daggers at her, "If you think for a second Miley's ever gotten into my head the way you do then you're crazy. She just sits there and talks about boys and keeping her fucking secrets. Do you think I've ever had a real conversation with her?" Lilly was silent, she stared at his floor mats, they were dirty. He needed to vacuum. "No, maybe you have but the only person I ever can sit around with and talk without worrying about judging or lies or anything else is you, okay? And I doubt Miley even knows what she's listening to beyond the fact that it was in iTunes Top 100 or some guy mentioned it to her. You do things for a reason Lilly, it's who you are. And I don't ever want to be the one to take that away from you." And the next thing she knew she was sprinting from the car, granted her house was two past his and he'd definitely be able to weasel her brother Dean into unlocking their front door for him, but she needed to think. Maybe it wasn't the best time for thinking though, because as she turned towards her brick steps, Oliver close behind her Miley was sitting there.

She stood up as she saw her, "I need to talk to you."

"Now's not a good time," She mumbled, fighting to keep her surging emotions in check when it would be so easy to spill to her best girlfriend and cry.

"Miley just stood there though, looking pale and sick, "Lilly…" And something about her tone stopped Lilly in her tracks. "I think I'm pregnant." And that was when she saw Oliver at the edge of her yard, looking shocked.

And then she got sick all over her lawn.

**AN:** Ending's a little shotty but I like it. I've gotta go to class now though.


	4. Accidental Subconscious

Chapter 4-Accidental Subconscious

She pressed her lips into his for a moment, and smiled into his mouth, "I love you, Oliver," She answered. He pulled her legs onto either side of him as he rolled on top of her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He slid his hands up her back as her legs firmly wrapped themselves around his waist.

"I love you." He mumbled, finding his way to the clasp of her suit and peeling off her still wet top. His left hand slid against the sensitive skin of her breast as he used his right on the ground to support him. She felt her back arch. "Oliver…" She reached to take off his shorts in return.

"Oh yeah," He moaned, as her hand went down south.

"I love it when you 'Oh yeah'," She replied huskily, with a smirk.

He raised an eyebrow at her as she pushed him down and climbed on top, "Ohhh yeahhh," He growled enthusiastically.

"Lilllllly," He muttered, suddenly seemingly far away.

"Oliver," She grinned , reaching for him but he was leaving. Not just pushing her away, but disappearing.

"Lillypie," The voice said sweetly, and she felt a hand stroking her forehead gently.

"Oliver?" She questioned, trying to reach her hand up. Her eyes felt so heavy. She finally succeeded in lifting her hand, and she hit something soft. Only for a second but she recognized it. It wasn't her blanket like she'd expected it to be, it was Oliver's nice soft hair.

"Thank god, she's awake," He breathed, staring at her for a second. Then he pushed himself off the bed. His bed, she realized, peering around the room. She hadn't been in there since they'd had their first kiss…and then some. He had more clothes piled on the floor, but she noticed there was nothing different in the area they'd been using. He was at his door, "Miley!" He shouted, his face blocked by the wood. "Don't call her parents, she's up!" He turned back to her. She looked at him and then the floor again, and he blushed. She immediately averted her eyes to his Metro Station poster, Trace Cyrus was kind of scary with all those piercings. Mason Musso wasn't bad though, he was just punk enough without looking like he was trying to go underground death metal on you.

"You like Metro Station?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow in surprise. They had seldom talked music since the Maroon 5 vs. Three Days Grace battle of '07 which ended with her dumping a hot fudge sundae over his head and proclaiming that Maroon 5 would always own all. Which might have been slightly unnecessary given they both liked both bands, but they'd always been a little stubborn.

"Yeah," She nodded, smiling slightly at him as she sat up.

"Let me guess, Kelsey?" He smirked knowingly and she watched his mouth fall as she shook her head.

"Kelsey is very…" She searched for the right word.

"Typical?" He suggested, and she met his eyes nodding.

"Seventeen Forever is pretty solid, and Shake It is infectious, gets stuck in your head for weeks, but I really like California the best." Liked might have been a bit of an understatement. Loved, worshipped, listened to it for weeks straight after she first heard it might have been more accurate. She and Oliver were keeping it superficial right now though, and for good reason.

He closed his eyes, rocking his head back and forth, "What do you say we leave for California?" He sang softly.

"If we travel all night we can make it by the morning," She chimed in, grinning at him.

"And, no-one has to know if we decide to go, what do you say we leave for California?" She smirked at him as he finished off the chorus, giving her a 'Don't Ever Sing' look.

"You skipped my favorite line though," She mumbled, and he came back over to rest on the corner of the bed.

"Oh really, if I struck a cord…" He trailed off as she shook her blond hair impatiently.

"You don't trust yourself, but girl trust me," She practically breathed it, not because she wanted to listen to his dictator no-singing command but because halfway through. And the look he had on his face was…

She lost her train of thought as she heard laughter coming from the doorway. She craned her neck in it's direction feeling oddly frustrated, to see Miley standing there in a giggle fit. She seemed so opposite from the last time she'd seen her, she wondered if maybe rolling around with Oliver wasn't the only dream she's had.

"What?" She asked defensively and Miley shook her head.

"Nothing," She smiled, but Lilly knew that smile. It was the smile that came just short of singing, 'I know something you don't know, doo-dah, doo-dah.' "Are y'all done being singing idiots? You sound like drowning morons." Lilly blushed, she had heard them.

"Thanks," Oliver drawled sarcastically, "Did you find it?" He asked, looking up at her reprovingly.

"Mmhhmm," She rolled her eyes, "It was hidden in your mom's tampons." She threw a little box onto the bed, when Lilly saw the words written on it, she felt like she was going to be sick.

"Oh god," She muttered, falling back into Oliver's pillows. First Response…she hadn't been sleeping, just living a nightmare. That meant what happened between her and Oliver in the car was also real.

"Way to make her faint again!" Oliver cried, taking her hand. "Lilly, come on! Miley's driving me insane!"

"I didn't pass out, you stupid doughnut," She mumbled into the covers. "I was just kinda hoping that part was all a dream."

"Welcome to my life," Miley smirked, hugging her best friend from behind. "Come on now, up, up!"

"You sure are cheery for someone who looked like she was sentenced to death a few hours ago," Oliver grumbled, glaring at her.

"Well, now you guys know, I hate keeping secrets," She clapped, sitting down in Oliver's computer chair.

"You weren't even going to tell me!" He cried, crossing his hands over his chest.

"Because it's yours," Miley glared at him.

"What?" He yelped, falling off the bed.

"Huh?" Lilly squealed, flying up. How could Oliver do this to her? He was her only ally in the fight against total and complete God worship of Miley! …Except maybe Jackson…and Jackson was short, and dirty, and gross! And would Oliver have to drop out and support the baby? Maybe he'd end up selling drugs on street corners. And he'd get into a turf war with the bloods, and end up getting shot and then Lilly would be alone with the baby because Miley would end up working the street corners to support her crack habit.

Suddenly Miley snickered, causing Lilly to look at her and Oliver to stop hyperventilating on the floor, "Y'all are too gullible. Didn't even occur to you for a second that I've never slept with Oliver?" They both shook their heads dumbly, glancing at each other. "This is gonna be fun." Oh yeah, fun, that was exactly the word Lilly wanted to use to describe this event.

"That was cruel," Oliver glared at her, normally Lilly would have been amused by his defensiveness but she was too busy being grateful that he was not indeed Miley's sperm donor. She should have known, Oliver didn't like girls as tall as her and he preferred blondes. And Miley always smelled like cherries, which remind him of his mom. Besides, what kind of guy would he be if he'd made out with her and then slept with her best friend? Some straight out of One Tree Hill, or Gossip Girl. Ooo…Gossip Girl, that was on tonight. She meant to invite Miley over to watch that. Now probably wasn't the best time though.

"Uh, Oliver," She muttered staring at the little box in Miley's hands. "Why does your mother have a pregnancy test hidden in her tampon box?"

He turned and smiled at her, "She's trying to have another baby."

Lilly gave him a blank look and threw a pillow from behind her to Miley, who whacked him in the head with it, "Thank you, Captain Obvious," Lilly drawled, "Why is it hidden though?"

"Oh, my dad doesn't know," He nodded, fiddling with his right ear like he usually did when he got nervous. "He still thinks she's taking the pill."

"How can you hide the fact that you're pregnant from your husband?" Miley shook her head. Lilly was tempted to agree with her, but she didn't think she was one to talk. Her dad hid the fact that he had an affair from her mom…an affair with a man, who he later left her for.

"It's the way they ended up with Owen," Oliver shrugged, and Lilly nodded. That was indeed true, she remembered that all too well. Oliver's father had been convinced Nancy was cheating on him, and she'd shown up at the Truscott's door with little Ollie holding her hand. Eventually his dad had come around, a paternity test and a birth later. Lilly imagined he'd be a lot less skeptical the second time.

"And you were planned," Miley scoffed.

"I was! Unlike _someone_ in this room with a blond alter-ego who is the result of a broken condom," He hissed and Lilly froze. Shit, why couldn't Oliver ever just keep any of the secrets she wasn't supposed to tell him?

"You told him?" Miley cried, turning to her best friend. "Why do you _have_ to tell him everything?" She demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I do not tell him _everything_," Lilly snorted, trying to wrack her brains for anything she hadn't told him. She hadn't given up Miley's Hannah secret to him…granted she'd only known for a week before Miley went ahead and told him anyways. She hadn't told him when Matt Marshall stood her up, he would have tried to kill him and ended up getting beaten within an inch of his life. She hadn't told him she'd been having slight urges to push him against walls and jump his bones lately…Not that she'd mention that, because she hadn't told Miley either, and things were awkward and tense enough right now.

"You do too-" Miley began.

"Stop it," Oliver said suddenly, picking up the little box sitting in the middle of the bed and looking at the little pregnant woman in the circle. "We've got more important things to worry about."

Miley bit her lip, suddenly all her orangey tanned glory seemed to fade and all Lilly saw was the pale, scared little girl form Tennessee she'd met in sixth grade. The one who was afraid of being in this big new place, especially so soon after her mother had died. The one who just needed a friend. "I can't do it," She mumbled, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "What if it's positive?"

Lilly reached out her hand and squeezed Miley's with it, "That's up to you," She whispered.

"I can't be a mother, I'm still just a kid," She murmured, a little trickle running down her cheeks.

"Who says, who says I can't be superman?" Lilly sang softly, feeling her own smile become watery. "I say, I say that I know I can." She wrapped her arms around Miley, and let her bury her head in her shoulder.

"Okay," Her friend mumbled, "Give me the test."

**AN: **I honestly meant for you to know a lot more about Miley's deal this chapter. I started writing though, and it just came out like this. Next chapter you will definitely know though, although I might skip forward to something else that'll be kind of significant to it. As I don't actually want to make this too Miley centric. So I'm going to safely say, next chapter will not actually feature Miley. Next will be all Lilly and Oliver, and maybe a few passing characters.


	5. Accidental Calm Before The Storm

Chapter 5-Accidental Calm Before the Storm

"Where's my cheese sauce?" She shouted over the music, the beginnings of Rhythms. She was currently wedged into the passenger seat of Oliver's Jeep Cherokee, wading through a Wendy's bag they'd gotten an hour ago when she was too busy playing the license plate game to care about eating. He, however, had no qualms and had shoveled down his quarter-pounder with cheese and half of her Frosty before she'd even looked back from the road to yell at him.

"I dunno, probably back near Vegas," He laughed.

"Shut up!" She kicked him. She probably wasn't sitting in the safest position, her back against the door with no seatbelt, but they were living on the edge. So she didn't really care. "You're the idiot who thought we had to go through Nevada to get to new Mexico."

"You were the one reading the map," He laughed, stealing a French fry from her. Darn, she'd forgotten about that. Oh well, she could still blame this on him.

"Well, Marco Polo, did you ever think that it's still your fault because you were the one driving?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, no, mostly because it wasn't and partly because it was definitely yours," He shot back, glaring at her instead of looking in front of him.

"It was not!" She yelled, kicking him again. He was fun to kick. Always had been. Except that time they'd done peewee hockey and she'd kicked him in the shin _with _her skates on and gotten grounded for a month even though she'd hardly broken his skin. "It's not my fault that all your maps highlight the quickest way to The Palace Hotel and Casino.

"Well, _sorry_, if my parent's went there last year for their second Honeymoon," He shuddered, "I'd really rather not think about it."

"Why? At least your parents still have sex, let alone speak!" She mumbled.

"Yeah, no, my dad lost half my college fund at Craps but thank for the mental image," He looked pretty green all the sudden. And she giggled, green was a great color for him. Especially that green t-shirt with the vest over it he'd worn the other day…that was hot. NO! She did not just think that, she had officially scrubbed her brain clean of all thoughts of Oliver except for the ones that included him being a big, clumsy jelly-filled doughnut. Yeah…right.

"Well," Suddenly she heard a familiar song fill the car's radio. "TURN IT UP!" She shouted, causing him to jump in his seat. Moron, he didn't even realize what it was, and he didn't listen to her either. She had to turn it up herself.

_Yeah…_

_I like it when the girls stop by…_

_In the summer._

He grinned at her and she smirked back as he started nodding his head like a pigeon.

"_Do you remember?_" She laughed as he did his best boy band face. "_Do you remember? When we met that summer?_" She struck her pose at the same time as him now.

"_New kids on the block had a bunch of hits,_

_Chinese food makes me sick,_

_And I think it's fly when the girls stop by for the summer…_

_For the summer…"_

They both belted loud and proud, breaking out the horrible dance moves from when they were eight.

_I like girls that wear Abercrombie and Fitch,_

_I'd take her if I had one wish,_

_But she's been gone since that summer…_

_Since that summer…_

- - -

"Did they just say lightening?" Lilly asked frantically, turning up the radio. It was too late though, the forecast was over.

"No," Oliver said too fast to have thought about it. Which confirmed her suspicions. She had to get out of the car now, she dove for the handle but he locked it. "They said lighting, Lilly. Lighting, you know, as in an ad for an electrician."

She kicked the door. "Unlock it, unlock it now or I will kill you, Oken. I mean it this time. I will end your life if you don't pull over."

"We're in the middle of Utah!" He whined, even though it wasn't true. They were practically at the southern most tip of Utah, in some place called St. George. And did he not understand the concept of thunder storm plus Lilly equaling his life ending?

"There!" She pointed to the side of the road. What appeared to be a kitschy little inn was there, usually cuteness of it would have made her drive until they found another one, but this was different. She needed shelter…needed. "Let's stay there!"

"But Lilly, we already lost three hours because of Vegas…" He mumbled, slowing down none-the-less.

"You can order anything you want from room service and I'll pay," She bribed, not mentioning that she wouldn't be paying for the room in general. Oliver would eat her broke as it was.

He looked pensive for a moment, "Does that include lobster?" He asked, flipping his hair adorably. Not adorably. His hair flipping was vain, and stupid…and he really needed to cut it. You could hardly see his beautiful chocolate colored eyes…_Snap out of it, Lilly!_

"Seriously?" He nodded. "Alright," She sighed. She'd have to do it. Otherwise she'd be stuck in the stupid car all through the storm and that was unacceptable, so she'd have to hope lobster wasn't on the menu.

He pulled the car in and she thrust the door open, grabbing her backpack. He could go get her suitcase later. She needed a hotel room.

- - -

"Lils, can you please stop hyperventilating and talk to me?" Oliver's voice came from behind her. She was curled up in the corner, where it was safe. And she was breathing in and out, what else did he want? She shook her head. "Come on," He put his hand on her shoulder and she jumped a little in her spot on the floor. "How about a game of cards?"

"N-no," She stuttered out, just that word made her feel like she was going to be sick. How could she play their usual game of Go Fish?

"Lilly," His whole arm was around her now and she felt herself look up into his eyes. They were so warm looking, she couldn't look away right now. Warm was good. "You're okay. I know you're scared, but we're inside. This isn't my backyard."

"No," She said again weakly. She did not want to think of that day. Or the tree falling into their club. Or breaking her arm because of it. She didn't want to think. She just wanted him to leave her alone, so she looked away. "No, no, no, no, no."

Then he did a funny thing though, he took her chin and led her back to his face. "It's alright. You're safe." And she believed him, because really, when had he ever lied to her? After all, that day hadn't been his fault. She was the one who had convinced him that meetings occurred rain or shine and that if you could stay in a house during a storm, you could stay in a clubhouse too. So she got up and went and sat over on the bed as he dealt out cards. Really, you could hardly see the lightening in the unlit room when you had your back to the window. And if when you did, it just highlighted the lines of the other person's face, that was alright wasn't it.

"Alright," Oliver put the seventh card in front of her. He quickly sorted his, he had two pairs and she only had one. "Do you have any fours?" She didn't answer, she was too busy looking at him. Had he always been like this with her? So sweet and patient? He glanced up from his hand, "What?" He asked, as if he thought he had something on his face.

"Nothing," She shook her head, smiling to herself. "Go fish yourself."

**AN: **This was going to be longer but I need to end it here. The next chapter will continue their night in the hotel. Depending on what ends up happening they might make it to Albuquerque or not next chapter. But you'll see some surprise characters in there when they do who will be filming there.

P.S. Oliver totally stole Lilly's cheese sauce when she was too busy concentrating on the license plate game.


	6. Accidental Spooning

She can't sleep. Usually once the thunder and lightening stop, she's out like a light. Being scared is exhausting. This time though…the rain isn't even pounding against the roof anymore and she's still wide awake. She's glancing around the room, trying to figure out exactly what it is. The electricity went out once while they were there, nearly panicking her back into her corner but what was really bugging her about it now was that it had reset the alarm clock on Oliver's side of the bed. It just kept blinking 10:34. It was like false lightening, every few minutes like just when she was just tired enough to sleep like clockwork. Which she guessed that it was so it wasn't really that surprising.

And then there was the TV. Not theirs, the one in the next room over. It was on too loud. The movie was quiet for the most part, but she did not like what she heard of it one bit. Every once in a while she would hear something along the lines of "Oh, don't stop. That feels so good" or "Jen! I thought you wouldn't be home tonight…Care to join us?" Which was always affirmative, and it usually was followed by a good amount of moaning.

Normally she would have just stuffed her pillow over her head and screamed into it, or gone and knocked on the adjoining door with some derogatory comments towards whoever was on the other side. She would now if she wouldn't risk waking up Oliver.

There he was, smirking like he did in the day time, and sleeping like a baby. It made her want to hit him. And then there was the other thing…somehow he'd gotten his arms around her waist. She didn't know how he'd managed, they'd ended up with a queen size mattress and she had been awake. Not to mention, it had never happened in all the years they'd shared their tiny twin-sized beds at home during sleepovers. Maybe she'd been too busy being mad at the alarm clock and he'd snuck over. For the life of her she couldn't remember, but she did know that she didn't want to embarrass them both by having him find out. So she'd just hope he would let go sometime while he slept. That had been 3 hours ago. And it still hadn't happened.

So there she was, lying there with him wrapped around her cursing herself for feeling all warm and snuggly when she faintly heard a noise coming from him. Her heart stopped, he couldn't have just said what she'd thought he said. Clearly, she must be delusional from being so over tired. Yes, that was it she'd gone completely loony. And his face was pressed pretty tightly into her back so it was pretty easy to misunderstand him. So she could just forget about it and try to sleep some more. Yep, she'd do that. So she closed her eyes tight and pressed her head into her pillow, hoping that his arms would be off her when she woke up.

"Lilly," He mumbled, and she couldn't help but jump a little and sneak a glance at him. He was still sleeping. Oh god, he was saying her name in his sleep. That couldn't be good, could it? Well…actually…he could just be having one of those weird dreams where random people show up, like the one she had a few weeks ago where she was talking to a goat with his voice. Definitely, that was it.

And her definite decision lasted all of five seconds, "Lilly," He practically yelled, rolling over. Well…at least his arms were off her. "Will you stop running away from me?" Wait, what? "Lilly! Lilly, come back here!" No, don't Dream!Lilly, she thought desperately. Run, run, as fast as you can!

And then he was silent for a few minutes, just laying there sprawled over more than his fair portion of the bed. Lilly watched him intently, willing her dream self to be quick as a mouse and keep her big fat unreal mouth shut. Finally, she turned over and put her head down. She was really tired, and she could actually sleep now that Oliver had stopped with the subconscious cuddly crap. As she drifted off though, she could hear Oliver's voice, "I love you though," It said. "I love you."

-A-C-C-I-D-E-N-T-S-

"Lilly?" A voice broke her out of her trance. She looked up at him for a split second, before snapping her gaze back to the dashboard. It felt like she'd been staring at the dashboard all God-damn day. Stupid dashboard. Correction, stupid Oliver. She couldn't look at him yet he was the only other one on the stupid, stupid road trip.

"Uh-huh?" She mumbled robotically.

"You okay?" He muttered, and she could feel his concerned eyes burning into the side of her head.

Just dandy, she felt like saying. I'm just not sure whether my best friend said he loved me in his dream, or mine. Or which one is worse. Or why I haven't just called a cab to take me back to Malibu because clearly I went temporarily insane agreeing to spend this much time alone with you given how the past few weeks have been going. Instead she smiled fakely at him, "Fine," She stated. "Just tired," She added, because it wasn't a total lie. She'd only gotten about four hours sleep the night before.

"We should be there pretty soon." Oh joy, she'd get to see stupid Jake Ryan and his stupid flaming yellow hair. Maybe it would be good though, a distraction. Oh shit, she'd just thought of her best friend's baby daddy as a good distraction. She was a horrible person. She bit her lip to keep back the tears.

"Seriously, what's wrong?" And he's staring at her that stupid caring way of his, and she wants to hit him for it. She can't though, because then he'll know it's his fault and whatever lie she scrapped out of thin air in the two seconds before she answered wouldn't work.

So instead, she steadied her gaze to the window instead of the dashboard. "I was just thinking about Miley," she muttered, letting rest against the palm of her hand.

"Oh," He said quietly, shifting his own stare from her back to the empty road. "I guess I've kind of been kind of subconsciously avoiding that."

Then what the hell had he been thinking about for the past 14 hours? How good her cheese fries were? "It'll come back eventually," Except that was total BS. She was sitting there talking about it and she still wasn't thinking about it. Hell, they were six miles from the idiot she would have to kill for…um…er…ugh…yep, so there was no good way to say knocking up her best friend. Oh god, how could she be such a horrible person? All she cared about was Oliver and his stupid dream murmurings and how to word the inevitable 'pregnant' stamp on Miley's forehead.

"Are you crying?" He was looking at her again. Why couldn't he just keep his stupid brown eyes on the road instead of her?

"No," She muttered, turning her face to hide the few droplets that had trickled down.

"Lilly, I know this is hard and I know it's only getting harder now that we're closer and closer to Jake but we don't have to do this," He pulled the car over onto the side of the road. "Miley never asked us to. In fact, I'm pretty sure she'd kill us if she knew we were here. So what do you want to do? You say it and it's goodbye Albuquerque and back to Malibu."

"I don't care about any of that," Now that had come out a little harsher then she meant it. He didn't have to go and give that whole speech though, with that stupid sweet look on his face. It sent little butterflies off in her stomach, in fact, since she wasn't used to them, she blamed the butterflies for her tone. "I care that my best friend's life is forever changed, and in nine months our friendship will probably be put under a strain that might break it forever and all I care about is a boy."

Oh crap, had she really just said that out loud? Apparently judging from the stunned look on Oliver's face. Oh God, she really couldn't have made this worse could she? …Well, at least she hadn't said '_you'_. You would have been worse.

Why wasn't he saying anything? And why did he have to keep staring at her like that? Was he judging her? He should be judging her. Except he probably wasn't , he was probably wondering how she could possibly blame it on him. Even she knew she couldn't though, this was her fault.

She'd kissed him.

"A boy?" He finally spoke, looking down. "Who?"

"Just this guy, you don't know him," That was laughable. He knew him better than anybody, almost as well as he knew her.

"When are you ever without me long enough to meet a guy and develop a thing for him?" See, even he wasn't stupid enough to fall for it. And he was pretty gullible. In 2nd grade she'd convinced him that since Crayola markers were labeled 'washable' that they could be used as face paint. And he hadn't figured out otherwise until their teacher caught her drawing a tiger mask on him, and by then it was way too late.

"Never mind, I don't want to talk about it," She mumbled, looking out the window. "Let's just accept the fact that I'm a horrible person and move on to killing Jake."

He turned the key in the ignition, and rebuckled his seatbelt. Before he shifted gears he looked at her though, "You'll never be a horrible person, Lils."

**AN: **More than a month to update. Ugh, so bad of me. Especially since I had like 90% of this written all month. The next one will be up quicker, I promise. And we'll actually get to see Jake next chapter too. Don't get ahead of yourselves on the Miley thing though, she never ceases to provide even more drama as Lilly stated in the first chapter. : D


	7. Accidental Ass Kicking

**AN:** _The sun did not shine. It was too wet to play. So we sat in the house, all that cold, cold wet day.-Dr. Suess_ Literally, I don't have to work for like 30 minutes and it's like torrential downpour. Which will be bad when I'm waiting at the bus stop but good because I don't have to entertain her when she gets home. Trying to teach lazy 9-year-olds to play soccer is not fun. I don't understand what she has against it, but then again I grew up with 12 boys and 1 other girl. I was like ultra tomboy. I'd rather be that than prissy though. Anywho, courtesy of bad weather I bring you chapter seven. This one is dedicated to Amanda (amandajbruce) and Emily (IheartORANGE) for being the only two people who reviewed the last chapter despite the fact that there was a MONTH of built up anticipation for it. You guys rock.

**AN2: **Sorry for all of you who looked at this morning and found a previously posted chapter in it's place. FF screwed my document manager up so all the titles were jumbled. This is actually marked as Outside Looking In. XD

Chapter 7-Accidental Ass Kicking

"I'm not asking, you ask." They were standing in the lobby of the hotel where Jake was rumored to be staying. Lilly wanted Oliver to get the key, but of course, he thought she should.

"Uh yeah, because I _totally_ want to be labeled as a Zombie Slayer stalker," She snorted back.

"Well, if I remember correctly you already were," She flinched. She had voluntarily removed this from her memory at Miley's request they pretend it never happened. And she generally didn't want to remember her crush on ego boy.

"If I remember correctly someone else never missed an episode of his 'close personal friend' Jake's show," She mocked, a little grin flickering on her face at his look of disgust.

"You never let me have anything," He crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at a nearby wall.

"Excuse me," A pretty brunette nearby shuffled over to them, her hands clasped nervously behind her back. "Did I just hear you say you were looking for Jake?"

They exchanged glances. _Stalker freak?_ Oliver's asked. _Too soon to tell,_ Lilly's answered.

"Um, yeah, we're friends of his from Malibu," Lilly muttered, sizing up the petite girl. She wore an infectious bubbly smile, kind of resembling Miley's but wider with less gums showing. And she wore a kind of bohemian-chic purple shirt paired with black jeans and boots. She seemed a little out of the 'Zombie Slayer' stereotypical audience. Then again, Lilly wouldn't have counted herself as the type either.

"Are you Miley?" The girl said excitedly, grabbing her hand. "I'm Sonny! Sonny Monroe. I'm shooting High School Music 5 with him. I've heard so much about you."

Lilly laughed, slowly withdrawing her hand. "Actually, Miles is at home. We're her best friends, Lilly and Oliver."

Sonny turned her eyes to Oliver who was hovering behind the blond now and scrunched her eyebrows. "Huh, you don't look a thing like I expected," Her smile faltered for a second before growing seemingly bigger than before. "But then again, there's a reason I'm not in casting, isn't there?"

"What did Jake say about me?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Nothing," She laughed nervously. "I just thought…you know, you seemed like a dork from what he said."

"He is a dork," Lilly supplied flippantly, "The kind that plays World of Warcraft and owns every Grand Theft Auto game ever made. You just don't know him like I do." Oliver met her eyes and raised his eyebrows questioningly. What? That girl didn't know him. It was a fact, wasn't it?

"Oh, I don't really play video games," She said conversationally. "I played them in a sketch once though."

"Huh?" What was this girl like a member of SNL of something?

"Oh, since you ask," She snorted, waving her hand midair in some annoying spastic gesture. "I'm on this sketch comedy show called So Random!"

"I used to watch that all the time!" Oliver blurted enthusiastically, although it was the first she'd heard of it. And when had he ever liked anything that she hadn't? Besides, you know, Jessica Simpson because she was a bimbo sex symbol. And Mandy Moore, because Lilly was never into the whole teen romance movies she starred in…and then there was Joannie…but TV shows, when had that ever happened?

"Used to?" The girl frowned looking at her feet.

"Well, when Melanie left, I was kind of upset." Oh! The show with Melanie Carter. Blond, sporty, kind of bossy, totally Oliver's type. Boy had she been glad when that was over and she didn't have to watch "Gassy: The Wonder Dog" once a week.

"Kind of?" She laughed, smiling smugly at him. "You cried for a week."

"Well you don't have to rub it in," He hissed, glaring at her.

"Well, you know," Sonny piped, trying to remind them she was there. It was pretty hard, they sure liked to bicker. "I know Melanie was good, but if you ever happen to have a free half-an-hour Sunday at eight…"

Oliver glanced at Lilly, who was trying not to roll her eyes, and smirked, "We'll check it out."

"Oh my god, check out his shoes!" Sonny scoffed, looking down at his feet. This earned her the blank stares of Lilly and Oliver.

"Um, what?" Lilly asked, eyebrows raised.

"Are you trying to insult me?" Oliver questioned at exactly the same time.

"Never mind, it's a show thing," She sighed dejectedly. "Chad's in room C18."

"Thanks," Lilly smiled, grabbing hold of Oliver's wrist and yanking him into the elevator before he could continue flirting with sunshiny TV girl.

-A-C-C-I-D-E-N-T-S-

"Lilly, she _just _said C18," Oliver whined as his best friend yanked him down the wrong side of the hallway.

"C16, Oliver," She grumbled, continuing to pull him down the hallway by hand. "You want to go back and check so you can flirt with her some more?"

"I was not flirting with her," Except he was averting his eyes, which he always did when he lied.

"Yes, you were. "Sure we'll _Check It Out_," She mocked in the same high and annoying pitch Sonny had used.

"First of all, I _so _did not say it like that," He looked disgusted, "I am not suddenly Amber and Ashley. Second of all, maybe you're just jealous."

She snorted, knocking on the door, "And maybe you're just delusional."

"Why? It's like she said, I'm just as relatable as the average dork with the looks of a Greek god," He flipped his hair for effect. "Why wouldn't you want me?"

"Because clearly you've developed one of those personal image disorders that makes girls stick chicken bones in the place of their normal noses, except to the opposite effect if you think you look _anything _like a Greek god."

"She's right," a silky smooth voice stated behind her, causing her to jump. "I mean, me, I could pass for a Greek god, but you…well, you've got serious helmet head."

She turned toward him and almost fell over, "Eeep!" She cried, and she could practically feel her eyes turn into the back of her head. "You're…You're…CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" She heard a thud, and turned to see Oliver had jumped backwards into the wall.

"Would it kill you to go to a slightly lower octave?" He breathed, recomposing himself. "And who is this three-named doofus?"

He was met by both Chad and Lilly staring at him like he was a moron, "Chad Dylan Cooper," Lilly repeated condescendingly.

"Star of hit TV show Mackenzie Falls," Chad supplied.

"Winner of the Tween Choice Award four years running?"

"Greatest actor of our generation?"

He stared at them a moment and shook his head, "Yeah, no ringing a bell."

Lilly sighed and turned to Chad, "I'm so sorry. He's so ignorant, I mean downstairs he was totally fawning over that girl from So Random, and here we are talking to Chad. Dylan. Cooper…and he doesn't even know who you are!" She turned to look reprovingly at him. She couldn't believe him! Did he not even turn on the TV? And she knew he looked through those teen magazines for pictures of Taylor Swift to put on his wall.

"Sonny? He was flirting with Sonny?" Chad perked up suddenly. "When? What did he say? She isn't dating again, is she?"

"I was not flirting with her," Oliver groaned, burying his face in his hands. "I was being polite, we needed Jake's room number, didn't we?"

"Jake?" Chad cut in. "You're Jake's fans?" He hissed, looking offended. "First he doesn't know who I am, then Sonny goes out with my costar, and now Jake is more popular than me!" He cried dramatically. "I must be loosing my touch."

"We're his friends," Oliver rolled his eyes, "Like we'd waste our time stalking people like you."

"Oliver!" She whacked him as hard as she could, causing him to cringe. "Chad. Dylan. Cooper!" She hit him again. God, how could he be such an idiot in the presence of the greatest actor ever to walk this earth.

He looked Chad up and down. "You seriously like this guy?" Uh, duh! Why wouldn't you like him. He was cute, and talented, and charming…and just look at the way his eyes sparkled. They were blue and not brown but…wow.

She pulled herself away from gawking at him to nod in Oliver's general direction. "What's not to like?"

"Well, he kind of reminds me of Lucas," He stated, staring at Chad.

"Who?" Chad muttered, eyebrows up.

"He is _nothing_ like Lucas. I mean…sure, he's a little self absorbed. And his hair…it's kind similar, but it's styled better. And his eyes…his eyes…" Except as she looked into his eyes, she realized something, "They are exactly the same." And then she forgot all about abusing Oliver. "You idiot!" She yelled, jumping on the so called actor. "I can't believe you had the nerve to star in a TV show after you cheated on me!" Of all the crappy days for him to show up she couldn't believe he was doing it today, she already had to kill one Teen Star. She didn't need another on her permanent record before she even got to senior year.

"GET HER OFF ME!" He screamed, "Get her off!"

"No way, man," Oliver laughed, watching his best friend pull a tuft of perfectly styled dirty-blond hair out.

"SECURITY! SHE'S KILLING ME!" He successfully pushed her off for a minute and attempted to run down the hall. "I don't even know a Lucas!" Except she didn't care, she was clawing at the only thing she could reach, his back. She was going to tear him open and then pull out his heart just like-

"Lilly!" Jake was pulling her off and back, while a worried looking Sonny tenderly cupped Lucas' face while examining his new bald spot. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"He cheated on me!" She accused, pointing at the rotten ass in front of her. "He cheated, and then ran from me. And I-I'm going to kill him!" She shouted.

"I didn't cheat on you!" He protested, staring up at her from the floor. "I don't like blonds."

"You don't?" Oliver and Sonny asked in unison.

Chad glared at Oliver, and then glanced at Lilly before pushing himself up. "You two are going to hear from my lawyers!" He shouted, storming down the hall.

"Oh no," Sonny's hand was over his mouth. "Chad, it'll grow back! Come on! It was a misunderstanding!" She stumbled after him. "I think it's cute!"

She smirked, so Sonny liked her ex-jerk face…or his doppelganger, "Looks like I had nothing to worry about."

Oliver turned to her, "What?"

"Nothing," The smile immediately wiped itself from her face. "I didn't say anything."

Oliver shook his head, and she smiled again as his deep brown hair moved with him. He has such nice, soft hair. Oops, she'd done it again.

"What are you two doing here?" Jake asked, finally letting go of Lilly's arms now that Chad Dylan Cooper was safely down the hallway.

"Um," Oliver mumbled, his brown meeting her blue. "Visiting?"

Lilly turned to Jake, who actually looked kind of excited that they were here even though they'd just beat up his coworker. "Have you talked to Miley yet?" She asked, she really couldn't kill him until Miley told him after all.

"Not in like four months," He shrugged. Lilly looked over at Oliver again, and his face looked about how she assumed hers, stricken with complete panic and terror.

Oh my god, Miley had slept with someone that wasn't Jake. When you heard pregnant you just assumed…because really, who else could it be? Had she even ever liked anyone else for more than two days?

"What's wrong?" Jake asked. "Did someone find out about Hannah?"

"Uh…" Except she kind of couldn't find the strength to answer. All she could do was look at Oliver and try not to cry.

**AN: **Cliffhanger! I know, this was bad of me. But look at the bright side, I didn't take a month to update this time, did I? And I probably won't again. I plan on finishing this story by the end of the summer. And I'll have the time to write. Sorry about all the SWAC stuff but I like the show, and I wanted to put the whole Lucas/Chad conflict into action because I actually have a crossover idea for it later on where I won't be able to have Lilly kick his ass...so yeah.


End file.
